boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Damage Amplifier
---- ---- Summary *The Damage Amplifier is a Prototype Defense that is built in the Weapon Lab. *Like all Prototype Defenses, it will only last for a certain amount of time after it is placed on your base. *This device does no damage on its own, but it greatly improves the damage dealt by other Defensive Buildings near it. *It works like a Defensive Building Damage statue (albeit with a limited sphere of influence) and adds to the damage boost of the affected defenses, not multiplying it. *Using a Shock Bomb on the Damage Amplifier has no effect on amplified defenses that are unaffected by the Shock Bomb. These defenses will continue to do increased damage. Offensive Strategy * Keep in mind that, once the Damage Amplifier is destroyed either by troops or Gunboat Weaponry, the remaining buildings beside it will no longer be affected by the Damage Amplifier, thus reverting the defensive building's damage back to when it was not yet affected by the Damage Amplifier. * It is generally best to deal with the amplified cluster of defenses using Shock Bombs to stop the high amounts of damage that the amplifier will enable the defenses to do. * Take note of the defenses affected by the Damage Amplifier and plan your attack strategy accordingly. If, for example, a large amount of splash-damage defenses are affected, it is best to use high-health troop compositions such as Tanks and Medics, as they can withstand great amounts of splash damage at once. On the other hand, if the Damage Amplifier increases the damage output of several Cannons and Boom Cannons, it is best to use infantry armies such as Riflemen and Zookas, since the increased damage output of single-target defenses have very little, if not no effect on infantry armies. * The Iron Will ability effectively cancels out the effects of the Damage Amplifier as troops take greatly reduced damage. Defensive Strategy * The range of the Damage Amplifier is relatively short, so it is best to place only Defensive Buildings near it. * Since the defenses must be clustered around the amplifier, try not to place several of the same type of defense near it since they will be vulnerable to being shocked together. ** Two defenses placed on opposite sides of the amplifier each two tiles away from it will be far enough apart so that they are both impossible to shock at once with a single Shock Bomb. * You can use the Damage Amplifier to "mark" particular defenses to destroy. Powerful defenses under the Damage Amplifier, such as the Rocket Launcher or Boom Cannon will likely coerce attackers into destroying them using Artillery and Barrage, which will allow other defenses that would otherwise be targeted and destroyed to stand. However using the Damage Amplifier on less important defenses such as the Machine Gun or Sniper Tower would be less likely to draw Artillery and Barrage away from the important ones. Version Differences *At Mark I, the Damage Amplifier is a large blue box with a blue hatch on the front that sits on some wooden planks. It has two claws that are holding a small, light blue crystal. There is a length of wire running down one side. *At Mark II, the wooden planks are replaced with a metal base. The wire grows substantially longer and is coiled up. There is a smaller black box with a lightning symbol on one side of the Amplifier, which the wire connects to. *At Mark III, the claws turn golden. de:Schadensverstärker ru:Увеличитель Урона Category:Prototype Defenses